


[podfic] This Thing of Darkness

by melinoe809



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Continuation, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Swearing, Tags May Change, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinoe809/pseuds/melinoe809
Summary: From theText:Percival Graves knew he would have to pick up the pieces that Gellert Grindelwald had left of his life. He didn’t expect Credence Barebone to be one of those pieces.





	1. Imperius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This thing of darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456) by [maggiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon/pseuds/maggiedragon). 



> I am going to be updating once a week!
> 
> Thank you to maggiedragon for allowing me to podfic their wonderful story [This Thing of Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456) please go show them lots of love with comments and kudos!
> 
> And thank you to Zivalen for beta-ing, and thank you for listening.

Cover Art by melinoe809

**Dropbox Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qlctp5uz0dyejgw/This%20Thing%20of%20Darkness.1.mp3?dl=0) (13.55 MBs)  
**MediaFire Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lvarj7zf5l0cc64/This_Thing_of_Darkness.1.mp3) (13.55 MBs)


	2. Cave Inimicum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the[TEXT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456): Home isn't as comforting when someone else has been drinking your brandy. Credence is an unexpected guest. Graves is less of a good human being than Newt Scamander. But still a decent one.
> 
> CN: Swearing, Implied Violence, Mild Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [maggiedragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon/pseuds/maggiedragon)  
> for allowing me to podfic their amazing story! Go check out the[TEXT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456)  
> here and give oodles of love!
> 
> And thank you to the amazing Zivalen for listening to my panic and for beta-ing

Cover art by Melinoe809

 

 **Dropbox Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hy4k4zy5pdxuogk/This%20Thing%20of%20Darkness.2.mp3?dl=0) (12.9 MBs)

 **MediaFire Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2s1xicq91lu9vc7/This_Thing_of_Darkness.2.mp3) (12.9 MBs)


	3. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the[TEXT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456): A coworker shows up to check on Graves. Graves tells Credence the truth. Credence reacts badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing Zivalen for beta-ing, and thank you to [maggiedragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon) for allowing me to use her wonderful story!
> 
> I'll be updating weekly on Thursdays!

Cover art by Melinoe809

 

**Mediafire Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jgiq0plkv7b5de5/This_Thing_of_Darkness.3.mp3) (21.52 MBs)

**Dropbox Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uie79d6s4verxk9/This%20Thing%20of%20Darkness.3.mp3?dl=0)(21.52 MBs)


	4. Silk Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [Text:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456) The weekend passes. Credence experiments with magic. Graves and Credence go shopping. Graves realizes that he is not the only one affected by Grindelwald impersonating him.
> 
> (Also, coat porn.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I had an unexpected (but delightful) visit from some family during spring break, but all back to normal now! 
> 
> Thank you once again to my amazing beta Zivalen!
> 
> and as always many thanks to the wonderful wordsmith [maggiedragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon)

Cover art by Melinoe809

 

 **Mediafire Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6473n9qz41rh05h/This+Thing+of+Darkness.4.mp3) (16.2 MBs)

 **Dropbox Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k4dhaqwx1exa0kb/This%20Thing%20of%20Darkness.4.mp3?dl=0) (16.2 MBs)


	5. We Don't Get to Make Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the [ TEXT:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456) Graves returns to work in earnest only to find that being physically healed isn't the same thing as being completely over what happened to him. Credence and Graves have guests in the house and Newt Scamander reveals a secret Graves wishes he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience everyone! I'm sorry its taken so long to get back to this project, I already have the next few chapters recorded and am just needing to edit. So I am back on track for weekly updates.
> 
> Thank you as always to maggiedragon for letting me podfic her lovely story! Go say hi to her on[ TUMBLR](https://maggieandthedragon.tumblr.com/) and leave comments and kudos on her [FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456%0A)

Cover Art by Melinoe809

 **Dropbox Download:[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/luqu9m3bt6iocxm/This%20Thing%20of%20Darkness.5.mp3?dl=0)**  (20.98 MBs)

 **Mediafire Download:[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yml1sy26j3zclrc/This_Thing_of_Darkness.5.mp3)**  (20.98 MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for listening!  
> I do not own anything but the recording, and my voice of course.
> 
> Music: "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them-Main Titles [Theme]" - by James Newton Howard -link to buy [here](https://www.amazon.com/Fantastic-Beasts-Where-Find-Them/dp/B01LYQ4DGV)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr!](http://melinoe809.tumblr.com/) Come say Hello!


End file.
